


Hot baths

by AllMyKindsOfThings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, dom!Missandei is even better, sub!Dany is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings
Summary: Daenerys has taken Meereen a few days ago. She has been sitting in the throne room for what seems like days non-stop listening to her people. Missandei arrives at the end of another long exhausting day to offer her a break in the form of a bath... stuff happens





	Hot baths

**Author's Note:**

> This might be somewhat OOC for Dany and Missandei. My Dany is a mix of the show and the book and I still think the show doesn't give her character the traits she deserves. TV!Missandei on the other hand is the best choice D&D made: making her an adult about Dany's age is great! Anyways, if you don't agree with what I wrote here after, come talk to me on my blog allmykindsofthings.tumblr.com :)

Finally you can indulge yourself with a little privacy. You’ve been sitting and listening to demands all day long. Taking cities is an easy task. Ruling them is the hard part. But if you can’t be queen of one city, how are you going to rule the Seven Kingdoms? 

There is a soft knock on your door distracting you from your thoughts. So much for the privacy, you think.

“Khaleesi? This on- I am sorry to disturb you. I had a bath prepared for you. Would you like me to tell the maids to empty it?” you see a smiling face and dark curls passing through the slightly opened door.

Missandei. The little scribe. Your savior. She always knows what I need and when I need it. 

“Oh no! A bath! Exactly what I need! Is it hot?” you ask, but you already know the answer. When Missandei gives order for your bath, it’s always perfect. She always knows what you truly need and how you like it done.

“As you always like it, Khaleesi.” she answers bowing her head as you pass next to her.

You freed her what seems like an eternity ago. But there are moments like this one when it feels like she is back to being a slave. As if she was restraining herself by fear of being beaten again. Just the mere thought of what Kraznyz had done to her makes you want to have him killed again. 

She is walking a step behind you and suddenly you stop. She noticed too late and almost bumps into you. You can see a reddish blush on her golden cheeks and before she can apologise for something she might have done you decide to speak.

“Missandei, what have I told you about you walking behind me? You are free, you are not a slave anymore. And I’ll die before anyone put a collar on you ever again. Walk WITH me.” you say as you lock her arm in yours, as you would a friend. “now tell me, what’s the latest word outside these walls?” you can see she is surprised by your gesture. Not sure what she should do. She fixes your intertwined arms intensely.

“Missandei?” you ask again and she gasps.

“This o- I have not heard any rumors lately, Khaleesi. We must hurry or your bath is going to get colder.” she states simply but you can hear the subtle shake in her voice. 

“With this heat, I doubt it, but yes, let’s hurry.” you chuckle and pull her into a soft run through the hallways. 

For a moment out of time you feel young and careless and freed of any the responsibilities weighting so heavy on your shoulder and soul. And you laugh. For the first time in what seems like forever. It takes a time before she starts to laugh with you. You do take a second to think if Missandei has ever laughed before. A true laughter brought by joy and happiness. If she never did, she does now: as you were reflecting on the thought, you got distracted in your course and you both bump into Ser Jorah in a turn. You hadn’t realized you were running faster than before and when you saw his shadow it was too late to stop. All the scrolls he was holding fell on the floor. As well as his person. There is a moment of complete silence. No sound, no movement. And then Jorah breaks into laughter. You quickly follow and Missandei can’t hold her seriousness any longer. You didn’t realise before how desperately need to meet that side of Missandei. And if Ser Jorah has to fall on his behind for you to do so, so be it. 

It is worth it. Her laugh is music to your ears. Her face more beautiful than ever. And that’s when you realize that the feelings you’ve had for her since you first saw her, aren’t just about friendship. You feel for her the way you felt for Drogo, once, a long time ago. Like bees are buzzing in your stomach when you see her. And the idea that she could die on the road from here to King’s Landing makes you want to crawl into a dark corner and let yourself die. She’s always felt special to you. 

But you refused to consider it as love. You loved once. And everything was taken from you. Besides, the prophecy you’ve been told in the House of the Undying says that you shall be betrayed for love. Isn’t the best way to avoid such betrayal to avoid love completely? Your brother, Rhaegar loved Lyanna : it concluded in a war and set the Seven Kingdoms in fire.

History is telling you that love is a thing best left alone. But you’ve been alone for so long...

She pulls you out of your thoughts by pulling you towards the bathroom. You notice that she hasn’t let go of your arm. If anything, she is hanging on to it. It makes you smile. So is this how happiness feels like, you ask yourself. You almost forgot.

Once you both cross the door to the vast bathroom you can smell the humidity and warmth laced with scented oils the maids put in the water. Missandei lets go of your arm and you instantly miss her heat and touch.

“Khaleesi. Let me help you.” she says.

You open your arms slightly, allowing her to remove your gown but leaving the iron necklace around your neck. You feel the fabric slide against your skin and hear her sharp intake of air at the sight of your naked back. After that, she unties your hair. Her small hands gently massaging your head. Then your neck. When she starts the same treatment to your shoulders, you can't hold a loud moan. 

Her hands stop. You say nothing as you walk to the pool as casually as you can.

The water is hot. So hot it would burn you if you didn’t have dragon blood. And the feeling is delicious. It’s almost like all your frustration, all your sins, all the pain in your life is wiped clean for the first few seconds you enter the bath. For a second, you are at peace. You close your eyes to savor the moment and you turn around. When you open them, you catch Missandei’s gaze on yourself. The slight blush on her cheeks is adorable. 

“Missandei, why don’t you tell me one of your stories?” you smile at her.

“S-stories, Khaleesi?” she stutters, surprised you know about it.

“Yes, a little bird told me that you tell wonderful stories. But you never told me any. I’d like to hear one of them. Plus you’re not going to stand there in complete silence until I finish bathing. That’s ridiculous...” you can see she is uncomfortable. And it pains you to see her fidgeting like that. “Fine, if you don’t want to tell me a story, I’ll tell you one. But before, this water needs to cool down.”

“Cool down, Khaleesi? Is it too hot for you? I am so sorry, I th-” she is panicking.

“No no, it’s perfect for me. As always. Not even Irri or Jiqui could prepare a bath for me as good as you. It needs to cool down because I want you to join me. And you can’t step inside this pool without suffering terrible burns, can you?” she gapes like a fish out of water.

“Khaleesi... I wouldn’t... I can’t... It’s-” 

“Missandei, breathe. I am asking you to share a bath with me. Am I wrong to think of you as a friend?” you ask softly, swimming your way to the edge of the pool.

“Khaleesi, I would give my life for you. Being your friend is the greatest honor. But I don’t th-” 

“Good then.” you gesture to your maids who were waiting patiently on the bench near the door and cackling like young girls “Grab those buckets of cold water and throw them in.”

Five buckets later, the water is finally at a human temperature. For you it’s barely warm but Meereen is a very hot place and it’s actually refreshing. 

You can see that Missandei is having second thoughts. So you decide to get out of the pool and you walk toward her. Out of respect, as soon as you walked out of the water, she turned her back to you. You approach her and whisper to her ear.

“Let me help you with that...” as you do for her what she did for you earlier. You spend your days trying to help people but it doesn’t feel half as good as this simple gesture does. Once her shoulders are bared as well as the rest of her body, you massage them gently. You feel her relax beneath your fingers. You’d die happy to be her slave. But for a Queen, such a thought must not be spoken.

“Now, dear scribe, please, join me in the pool... and if you want, I’ll tell you a story” you say softly as you hold her hand and pull her gently.

“Yes, Khaleesi.” she complies. You stop mid-step. It strikes you again: you ordered her to join you. You feel terrible. That’s not what you wanted her to think. Why can’t you separate the Queen from the woman? Why can’t you have friends and lovers like anybody? Why does everything you say or want have to be taken as an order? You sigh in frustration. This has to stop. Right here, right now.

“You are free to refuse Missandei. If you come with me, you come as an equal. You call me by my given name. You disagree with me if you feel the need to. You laugh at me if I slip. I am not khaleesi to you anymore once- if we step into that water. You are free to go if you want to. I am sorry if I seemed to have pushed you to this. That wasn’t my intention. I just thought...” she cradles your face gently between her soft hands and lay a light kiss on your lips. You barely felt it, to be honest. And yet, your lips are burning.

A couple of seconds passes as you both stare at each other. It’s not an awkward moment. More like a silent acknowledgement of what is going to happen.

“I am yours, Daenerys. Let me hear your story.” she is now grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the pool.

You smile. You just can’t stop smiling. This is too good to be true. Finally someone who isn’t afraid of you or is wanting something from you. You wish that this moment would never stop.

“Turn around, I’ll wash your back while you tell me that story” she says as if it was something she’s always done. 

You sigh as you turn your back to her. “So uhm my story then... let’s see... there was a girl-”

“There is always a girl...” she laughs at you. Surprised by the audacity, you turn your head and she stills instantly. Afraid she crossed a line. 

“Of course there is always a girl. Without us girls, there would be no one to tell stories. It’s only fair that we are in all the stories.” you state in a matter of factly tone. You both burst into laughter.

“Okay, so do you want to hear it or not?” you say between two breaths.

“Yes yes of course! Please!” and she resumes rubbing your back with the soft sponge. You have no idea how you’re going to be able to concentrate on the story if her hands keep doing that.

“So there was a girl. She fell in love. But it was impossible so she tried to stop thinking about it. The end. Your turn?”

“What?! You fooled me! You never had any stories to tell!” she says splashing water to your face “You tricked me into this pool! That is not worthy of a khaleesi! I’m going out...” she moves to go but your arms circle her shoulders from behind before she can move.

“Stay... this is not really the end” you whisper to her ear and you can feel the goosebumps on her soft skin pressed against yours. She turns her head lightly and smiles.

“Maybe you’d like to tell me your story more... privately?” she whispers back, her hand caressing your thigh under the water. You let her go and clear your throat. 

“Leave us. Thank you for your service. I’ll take it from here. I relieve you from your duty tonight. Go! Have fun!” the girls giggle and bow and thank you so many times you can’t even count them.

You turn around just in time to see her approaching you. She has the grace of a queen. You take a sharp breath as she raises her hand and her fingers lightly touch your necklace. You can see the question in her eyes. Somehow, you’ve always seen it. But so far, no one dared to ask  you the meaning of it. Who would, really? Jorah? He probably didn’t notice. Your maids? Too busy batting eyelashes at Rakkharo. But you’ve seen Missandei’s eyes linger on your neck more than once, clearly wondering about that iron on your skin.

“Before you tell me your story, I have a question to ask you” she says with a light frown, her eyes looking intensely to the piece of metal. You hum your approval.

“Why do you wear this? This material is something only slaves wear around their necks so their masters can put them on a leash like dogs. Why would you, my Queen, wear this is beyond my understanding.” 

You cradle her face and lift it a little so you can look into her eyes. You see that hers are watery. 

“I wear it as a reminder” you say simply. And you can see even more questions forming in her eyes . “It’s a reminder that even though I am Khaleesi, even though I rule this land, I am not free. I am bound to my people. I am their protector. In a way, I am their slave. I must provide for them. Listen to them. Help them. You see? I am not free.” you push a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear and smile. 

You see her take one last look at the necklace before you feel her lips on yours, igniting a fire deep within you. You open your lips to let her demanding tongue have access and you moan as you feel her entering you, caressing you. You haven’t been kissed with such tenderness and fire all at once before. And you want more. One of your hands finds its way to her curly hair as the other finds her hip, then the small of her back as you press her firmer against you. 

You feel her hands on you as well, as they leave your face to travel down, caressing the sides of your bare chest. Air. You need air. You reluctantly leave her soft mouth and breathe heavily.

“Are you sure?” you ask, afraid that somehow, you can’t remember when, you made it an order, afraid that you are forcing this on her in any way. 

“Yes. This is the story I wanted to tell you” she answers, her eyes as dark as obsidian, before she nips at your earlobe and licks the shell of your ear. You can’t help the moan escaping your throat as you pull her even closer. 

Before you realise it, she forces you to turn around and pulls you flush against her. You feel her nipples, hard with lust, against your back and as she kisses your neck, one hand grabs your hip a little bit harder than it should and the other, sneaking its way up, gently cups your breast. “How much do you want me, Khaleesi?” her whisper is hot and breathy at your ear, it makes your eyes roll back as you softly let your head fall back against her, a whimper leaving your mouth. You can’t reconcile the image you had of her with how she is acting. The sweet innocent girl from Naath. The hand on your breast leaves and goes up for your necklace, toying with it, gently pulling it, caressing the skin under it. “Shall we play a game, my slave?” Definitely not innocent, you think before you answer her.

“Y-yes” you realise that you lost the eloquence of a queen right now, maybe you deserve to be her slave. You feel her smile against your hair. The hand that once was on your hip goes down the side of your thigh as far as it can go, she brings it on the inside of your thigh and as she goes up, she lets her nails send sparks all over your body. You would have lost your balance had you not grabbed her hips behind you to stabilise yourself. You hear her gasp at the light pain of your nails returning the favor and digging into the meaty part of her hip bones.

“Tell me, slave, how much do you want me?” she asks you again, not bothering to wait for the answer as her fingers part your slick folds and rub your clitoris lightly. Your hips buck against the pleasuring hand, the friction is not enough. Nothing is enough. You need more, and you need it fast. But it’s her call, not yours. You revel in losing control for the first time in your life. You also know it’s the first time control isn’t taken from you but rather you gave it away freely. The thought and her caresses are making your head dizzy.

“More, my Queen” the words come out as easily as her fingers entering you. She grabs one of your breasts more strongly as she pulls you tighter against her. You feel her inside of you, in and out, never enough. Your hand leaves her hip and sneaks into her hair, wanting to grab, not knowing if you’re allowed. She adds another finger inside of you and the movement becomes stronger, faster. Your fist closes in her hair and you feel her teeth on your shoulder, not strong enough to leave a mark but enough to send you spiralling over the edge as you scream your pleasure.

When the last shudder has left your body, she turns you around and kisses you fiercely, tugging at the collar once again. Your hands naturally find their way to her breasts, so full and soft, the nipples as hard as a precious stone against the palm of your hands. You break the kiss, you want to taste her, to taste more of her, all of her. She has to have read your mind because while she holds your gaze, she tugs the collar downwards. Her eyes are as dark as the night and filled with hunger.

“Will you bend the knee?” she asks and you happily oblige, kissing every inches of skin you can reach on your way down until you reach her netherhair. You hear her breathing increasing and getting heavier as you look up to her and meet her eyes, her lips slightly parted, she is a godly vision. 

It’s not your first time lying with a woman. You’ve never really let your desires unsatisfied but a handmaid, as much as she likes you and is devoted to you, is nothing compared to Missandei. You make a note to yourself to ask her about her past experiences but you are brought back to reality by the hand on your head, the fingers playing with a strand of hair. She’s not forcing you to anything. But you understand the message. She needs her satisfaction as much as you did. 

You decide to not go for the obvious right away, skipping her cunt to lightly bite at the tender skin of the inside of her upper thigh. Your mission accomplished when you feel the fist closing in your hair, grabbing involuntarily and releasing it just as fast, as a hushered yelp escapes her.

You smile against her flesh and your tongue traces its way up towards her core. She’s hot and wet. Her smell, a mixture of sweat and soap, washes over you. And before you touch her, you look up at her, knowing what she’s expecting than say “My Queen would be more comfortable lying down. I’d hate to explain to the healer how you hurt yourself.” she nods and lies down, her hair spreading out, her legs opens in front of you, you feel your own desire coming back.

This is too much, you need to kiss her, to taste her skin all over again, to cajole and caress, you need to please her so you crawl your way up to her mouth to take possession of it, reversing the power roles, one hand finding her sex, caressing her pearl, feeling her hips rising to your hand for more. You leave a trail of mixed kisses and gentle bites all the way down to her cunt where you finally part her lower lips and lick her, tasting her, feeling her tremble under you. 

Her hands are now both of your higher back, leaving nail tracks. You know she’s close. You enter two fingers inside of her and watch her back arching under the pleasure. You start an in and out movement as you keep licking her bundle of nerves until you feel the walls inside of her tightening their grasp on your fingers. One more push and you look up just in time to watch her come, your name on her lips.

You bring her down gently kissing softly around, on your way up to her face where you kiss her, knowing that she will be tasting herself on your tongue. She moans lazily as your leg slides between her, touching her sensitive sex. You finally rest your head on her shoulder, a hand on her heart, feeling it beating so fast. You look up when you feel her gaze on you.

“Do you think that bath is still warm?” she asks.

“Yes probably enough, why?” you answer .

“Let’s finish what we started then” she winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FandomLander for being my beta reader! <3 Also, peeps, do you want more? What do you think should happen next? Prompt me, you might get your wish ;)


End file.
